


lovely name, jack.

by bigenderbabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, also i forgot how to write straight characters/ m/f relationships, based on the truth about the moon, its not anymore lol, kinda emo kinda dramatic, the relationships aren’t r e a l l y relationships hhh, this was originally supposed to be a sort of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: Katherine Plumber and Davey Jacobs both had several things in common, they were both well read, level headed but slightly irrational at times, passionate, but most prominently, they were both in love with Jack Kelly.





	lovely name, jack.

Davey loved astronomy. From the first time his class had been taught about the planets, their orbits and the stars, he knew he had to learn as much as he could. He borrowed as many books as he could fit in his bag from his school’s library and once he had finished his homework, he would sit on the fire escape and read for hours. 

His favorite to read about was the moon. He knew it was a natural satellite, hundreds of thousands of miles away from his fire escape and the way its position in relation to the earth manipulated its shape with shadows. He knew that there was no atmosphere or water, not suitable for human life, but that didn’t stop him from being drawn to it.

That fire escape was coincidentally the same place he heard the so-called truth about the moon. 

“They say the moon is bigger in Santa Fe,” Jack had said, staring up into the dark sky. He had that sparkly look in his eyes, the one that mesmerized Davey and rendered him speechless. Davey wanted to tell him that, no, the moon is _not_ bigger in Santa Fe but he couldn’t seem to form the words. He was only able to nod. It seemed like all of Davey’s facts flew away from him, he could almost visualize the words slipping into the sky and disappearing into stars. 

“That moon could turn night right into day and I’m sure it’s better than whatever we got here,” Jack continued, Davey laughed quietly but nodded again. 

Davey could listen to Jack spew lies about the moon all night, there was just something about him that made the facts not matter for just a moment. Maybe it was the passion in his voice and the how he just looked _so happy_ , or maybe it was how his lips formed the words and how he moved his hands when he rambled and how Davey couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“What’s the Latin word for it again?” Jack snapped his fingers as he tried to remember, which effectively snapped Davey out of his thoughts as well. 

“Luna,” Davey whispered, his eyes focused on Jack’s face. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Whatta pretty name.”

The two fell back into silence, Jack staring into the sky and Davey staring at Jack. 

Davey wasn’t unfamiliar with the feelings that pretty boys left in his chest. He had come across a few well spoken and clean cut boys who would sometimes stand too close or hold his gaze a little too long, ones that left him feeling light and more nervous than usual. But none of them were quite like Jack. 

Jack was rough around the edges and flirtatious, he was more open with his affection, unlike the boys at school. Jack would sometimes grab his wrist or hug him a little too close, but he would do that with other boys, so, who’s to say that Jack felt the same as him. 

And who could forget how Jack kissed Katherine at the end of the strike? All the boys had cheered, Davey joined in and tried to ignore the tightness in his throat. They seemed happy, so Davey tried not to think about it.

He put all of that out of his mind and just focused on the feeling of sitting besides Jack, their legs pressed together in the confined space of the fire escape. 

Davey knew the truth about the moon, he knew all the facts. But what he felt when learning those facts paled in comparison to what he felt hearing the lies he heard that night.  
_____

Jack had told Katherine the same thing, that the moon was bigger in Santa Fe and she had laughed. She wasn’t one to indulge Jack’s fantasies about Santa Fe, knowing there was a very small chance that he’d ever get there. But more so that she didn’t want him to actually leave. 

See, Jack’s pretty face and charm were presenting quite the predicament for Katherine. She obviously wanted to focus on her career, becoming a well known journalist doesn’t happen overnight, but she struggled to write about topics other than Jack.

That’s how Katherine found herself in the garden, just her and the moon, trying to talk some sense into herself.

Jack was a dreamer, and impulsive, but it wasn’t like Katherine wasn’t any of those things either. She knew that he would somehow find a way to Santa Fe and she wasn’t sure if she could handle that if she _was_ in love with him. 

But she wasn’t, she couldn’t be. But she couldn’t deny that her stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice and she couldn’t believe almost anything he said. Although that could be a side effect of the fact that he’s a damn good newsie, able to spin lies from the open air and have passers by believe him in seconds. This boy had almost no substance, there was almost nothing special about him, but yet he was the most unique boy she had ever met. He could stick out in crowd despite looking like the most regular person. 

Jack had shown a small amount of interest in her. Aside from his usual flirtatious nature, there were some prolonged gazes and their hands brushing in passing, she had no idea if he’d even consider liking her back. The one thing she did know was that Jack had kissed her at the end of the strike. But they had not spoken about it since. That had to mean Jack was at least attracted to her, right? Still, she wrote it off as a heat of the moment interaction, but why couldn’t she stop thinking about it? 

Katherine sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe she was in love?

If she was, how could she deal with Jack leaving? Obviously, she couldn’t just drop her career and follow him out into the desert. She had already made so much progress, it would be a crime for her to leave. Plus, a girlfriend would probably ruin the lone wolf cowboy aesthetic he seemed to be going for. 

Katherine cast a forlorn look to the sky, and focused on the moon. It seemed brighter and fuller than usual. 

“Maybe the moon is bigger when you’re in love,” she whispered.

Maybe the truth about the moon was that pretty boys were drawn to it, and they would follow it to ends of the earth. Maybe the girls who loved them were meant to stay behind, and let them go. Maybe Katherine would have to learn to live with that.  
———  
Katherine Plumber and Davey Jacobs both had several things in common, they were both well read, level headed but slightly irrational at times, passionate, but most prominently, they were both in love with Jack Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> working title: “the moon is in love with jack kelly too”
> 
> ehhh i feel like this is Fake Deep but i listened to the truth about the moon for the first time yesterday and felt compelled to do this. it’s inspired by a comment i saw on the video of dan deluca & joey barrerio preforming it, saying that the song would work well if Kath and Davey sang it together (davey on dans part & kath as joeys) which is honestly? a good idea. 
> 
> anyway! i hope you guys enjoyed this bc i should be doing my homework but wrote this instead. pls make this worth it.
> 
> also? i might make a second chapter? maybe? who knows 
> 
> tumblr: @greatcometlesbian


End file.
